Fame, Fortune, and a Thing Called Love
by WeCallThemMiracles
Summary: (Human!AU) Castiel Novak didn't know what heartbreak was until he moved in with his famous cousin Gabriel and fell in love with actor Dean Winchester. Because someone as famous as Dean couldn't date a nobody like Castiel, right? Castiel didn't know how wrong he was.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a Supernatural AU, so it's probably gonna be a little iffy at first. It's going to be mainly Destiel and Sabriel, but not until later. By the way, this is not beta'd, so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

One- 

Castiel Novak has no idea what made him move to Los Angeles.

He absolutely _hated_ crowds, _hated_ beaches, and _hated_ the heat. He hated the way that the paparazzi were everywhere, trying to find a juicy picture of a celebrity, and how they were just _total_ douchebags. Maybe it was the fact that his favorite cousin Gabriel Milton had a place of his own in L.A, and invited Castiel to live with him since his ex-girlfriend had moved out. Maybe it was the fact that he wanted to get away from Illinois, because that's where his brother Alfie was murdered by some psychopath-wielding asshole who called himself 'The Angel of Naomi' or something like that.

But as soon as he steps foot in his shared home, he doesn't regret the decision.

The house is _absolutely_ gorgeous, with white walls and sea-green accents. A banner is hung on the wall, with the words 'Welcome to your new home Cassie!' painted on it with electrical blue paint. There's streamers everywhere- even on a flat screen television in front of a humongous couch. The kitchen is filled with candy, and Gabriel pops up in front of him with a grin on his face.

"Hey Castiel!" He yells, hugging his favorite cousin.

Castiel smiles, thinking of the fan-girls that would kill to be hugged by his cousin. Gabriel Milton was a movie star. Not just _any_ movie star- but a young, budding star that had gotten an Oscar for his movie debut, _'Changing Channels.'_

"Gabriel." He pats his cousin on the back before lugging his single suitcase through the door.

Gabriel lifts up an eyebrow.

"Is that all Cassie?" He hums.

"Yes."

Shrugging, Gabriel waltzes into the living room with the flat screen, flipping some gossip show on.

_"After living by himself for seven months after the breakup between him and actress Kali Hnoa, actor Gabriel Milton has invited his cousin Castiel Jimmy Novak to live with him. Castiel Novak's brother, Alfie Leonard Novak..."_

"You're going to love L.A, Cassie." Gabriel says, absent-mindedly grabbing a lollipop. "Plenty of hot girls for you to have sex with."

"I'm gay." Castiel says, staring at his cousin.

"Pft, I knew that. Well, there's plenty of gay guys around here too, and not to mention, some of my co-stars are gay. Like Dean Winchester." The actor's eyes wiggle suggestively.

"Gabri-"

"Oh!" Gabriel directs his attention to the television, turning up the volume. "It's the trailer for my new movie!"

Castiel blinks, intrigued.

_The screen is dark. You can hear labored breathing from the speakers, however. Then- "We're not going to make it, are we Pontiac?" A flash of white illuminates the area before the camera zooms in on three people, bloodied and bruised. _

_"I doubt it, Loki."_

_A sentence appears on-screen. _

_'After the devastating war of nations, there lives a colony.'_

_Gabriel's character Loki leans over a pretty blonde, his eyes closed. "I'm so sorry, Pontiac." He whispers. _

_A few more sentences appear. _

_'A colony with three leaders. And they're all about to die.'_

_Cue the montage of scenes where Pontiac, Loki, and the other man are fighting, running, and protecting a group of people from others. _

_'Based on the best-selling book by Chuck Shurley, comes a new adventure.'_

_The screen suddenly freezes before opening up on a scene where a man is slipping down a canyon, Pontiac and Loki shouting his name. _

_"Jensen!" _

_The title of the movie appears. _

_'Pontiac.'_

"Sounds awesome, doesn't it?" Gabriel asks proudly.

Castiel nods. "Maybe I'll go and see the movie."

"Dude, you better. We're having the premiere on Friday with all the actors and shit. I can bring one person, and I'm bringing you, cousin."

Castiel shrugs. "Sounds fair."

Grinning, Gabriel tugs at him. "C'mon. I'm meeting with Dean, Jo, and Dean's brother Sam for dinner. And you're coming with me."

* * *

"Yo Dean-o!" Gabriel shouts as soon as he enters the restaurant, Castiel in tow.

A man who Cas recognizes from the trailer looks up from the table and waves them over. Tugging on his cousin, the actor leads him over.

"Jo, Dean, Sam- meet my cousin Castiel."Gabriel slings an arm around his cousin.

"Hello Castiel." The tallest one there greets, shaking his hand. "I'm Sam Winchester."

"And I'm Jo Harvelle." The blonde girl pipes up.

"Pontiac?" Cas questions as he sits at the table with Gabriel.

"Yup!"

"Dean." The last one says. "Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you all." He nods. "What's it like working with my cousin?"

Sam shrugs. "I dunno. I'm not an actor. I'm a writer."

Castiel grins, opening his trench coat pocket and taking out a slip of paper with a bunch of scribbles on it. "Prompts." He says. "In case you ever need them." He slides the sheet over to Sam, who grins and takes it.

"Thanks! So I take it you're a writer too?"

"Stop flirting with my cousin Samsquatch." Gabriel interrupts, sticking his tongue out at the Winchester. "It's disturbing!"

Sam rolls his eyes at Gabriel as Dean and Jo chuckle.

"So Friday." Jo pipes up, eyes wide with excitement. "I can't wait." She draws a finger over the red streak in Dean's hair. She reaches out to touch Gabriel's red streak, but he grins and swats her hand away.

"I never understood your obsession with the streaks, Jo." Dean teases. "Isn't it supposed to mean that your dead in the movie?"

"Dude, you totally ruined the movie for Cas." Sam grins. "Wait- it's okay if I call you Cas, right?"

"Sure." Castiel shrugs, smiling.

"Hello!"

The five are interrupted by a pretty waitress.

"My name is Tessa Reaps and I'll be taking your orders for today. Shall we start with drinks?"

"I'll have a diet coke." Sam says.

"Sprite for me, please."

"Pink lemonade with extra sugar."

"Coke."

"Um, water please."

She jots the orders down. "The drinks will be here soon, and then I'll take your orders. That sound good?" She smiles kindly, her gaze lingering on Gabriel, who was trying to fit the menu down Jo's shirt.

"Gabe!" Jo shrieks with laughter as she rips the menu out of his hands. "You're so weird!"

"You know you love it." He says, a lopsided grin on his face. "Anyway, do you know what you want Cassie?"

"I'm having the New York strip." Castiel says. "And stop calling me Cassie."

He watches as a girl skips up to Dean, Jo, and Gabriel and asks for their autographs. The three comply happily, and the girl walks away with a huge smile on her face. Castiel can't help but smile.

Tessa returns shortly with their drinks (Castiel is positive she's checking Gabriel out) and takes their orders for food.

"Alrighty." She smiles once more after finishing the last word of 'filet mignon.'

They sip their drinks happily when ten people brandishing cameras barge in the restaurant.

_"Dean Winchester! Jo Harvelle! Gabriel Milton! Look over here!"_

Gabriel rolls his eyes as Dean and Jo pose for the cameras, silly smiles on their face. Sam just laughs and reads over the list Castiel gave him.

Cas slouches in his seat, eyeing the paparazzi hatefully.

Dean, noticing the man's suddenly sour mood, grins at him. "C'mon Cas, smile for the paparazzi!" He teases, getting up and kneeling by him. Dean throws an arm around Castiel and sends a smirk towards the camera.

Cas caves in and grins.

* * *

"Crowley, I _really_ don't wanna be a voice actor for a Disney movie. Oooh... but I _will_ consider that movie! Sounds interesting! Keep me up to date with it and make sure Dean or Downey Junior don't steal the spot away from me. Alright. Okay. Bye."

Gabriel ends the call before flopping down next to Cas on the couch.

It was one in the morning and they weren't even tired.

"Crowley can be a bitch sometimes, but he's usually awesome. He told me that some writer sold the rights to her novel to some director, and now they're making a movie out of it and they were considering _me_ to be the main character. But yeah, Crowley's a good manager dude."

Flipping the television on to Doctor Who, Castiel blinks at his cousin. "What's the novel called?"

"Something like, 'To the Ends of Earth.' It's by an author called Charlie, I think. Yeah. Charlie Bradbury."

"I love that book! It's about a man going to the ends of the earth to talk with this council that rules the earth-"

"Cas."

"Yeah?"

"Stop having a fangasm."

"Fan... gasm?"

Gabriel rolls his eyes before glancing back at the television. "Alright! This is the one with Donna! You know, she was always my favorite companion."

_"Oi, watch it space boy."_ Castiel quotes.

"Wow Cassie! You know some Doctor Who quotes!"

Rolling his eyes, Castiel curls into a ball as he stares intently at the screen. "Do you like Sam Winchester?" He asks after a moment passes.

"No." Gabriel says. "Well, I guess. Why?"

"Oh. Just wondering."

_"What_ _is it like in your funny little brains? It must be so boring."_ Gabriel quotes, eyeing his cousin.

"I don't understand that reference."

Gabriel sighs. "Of course you don't."

* * *

Thursday.

As soon as Gabriel wakes up, he's told that they're going out.

"Shopping." Is all Castiel says before shrugging on his trench coat, waiting impatiently for his cousin to get dressed.

The actor fumbles with his jeans before pulling them on his legs, followed by his shirt and his signature jacket.

"Alright, let's go!"

They head off to the nearest Pottery Barn ("Why Pottery Barn Cassie?" "Because we need decoration in the house. And don't call me Cassie.") and as soon as they step foot in the store, Gabriel is swamped by fans.

Castiel mentally groans.

_People. Too many people._

He steps out of the group and heads towards the back.

He's greeted by a fellow shopper.

"Hey." The man grunts, tugging his hoodie down lower, to cover his face more.

"Hello." His blue eyes scan the shelves of plates and cutlery, not paying attention to the hooded man eyeing him.

"Cas?"

Castiel looks sharply at the man.

"How do you know my name?!"

"It's me- Dean!"

The writer lets out a breath. "Okay, good. Thought you were some sort of stalker. What's the great and powerful Dean Winchester doing here?"

"Shh. Let's _not _tell everyone here that I'm Dean Winchester the famous actor."

"I'm pretty sure they're occupied with Gabriel."

Dean chuckles. "I'm looking for some plates to give to Sam. I kinda shattered the ones back at the house we share."

Castiel laughs, and it's a _very_ pretty laugh.

Dean grins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Supernatural. Thanks for the follows and favorites on this story! I really appreciate it! And thanks to the guest Tabby that reviewed. Anyways, on with the story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Two-

As soon as they get back home, Gabriel flips on the television before grabbing a handful of Sour Patch Kids and popping them into his mouth.

"How are you not fat yet?" Cas snorts.

Sticking his tongue out at his cousin, Gabriel tunes their entertainment to yet another gossip show.

_"Hello and welcome back to Inside the Celebrity with your host, Camden James!" A pretty red-head strolls on stage._ Gabriel lets out a low whistle. "I'd tap that." Castiel rolls his eyes. _"Today we have rising actress Joanna Beth Harvelle here to talk about her new movie 'Pontiac', which is coming to theaters soon." Jo walks on stage, smiling and waving at the audience. She shakes hands with Camden before sitting down on one of the couches. "So tell me, Joanna-"_

_"Call me Jo." She interrupts. __"Alright. So tell me, Jo. What's it like working with Dean Winchester the notorious heartbreaker and Gabriel Milton, the actor who won an Oscar for his debut movie?" _

_Jo laughs. "It's awesome. They're so down to earth and some of the funniest people I know. Once on the set, Gabe brought in a goat from God-knows-where and it urinated on Dean's brother Sam!"_

_The audience laughs along with Camden._

"Did you seriously do that?" Castiel asks Gabe. Shrugging, the actor smirks and turns his attention back to the screen. Castiel rolls his eyes.

_"So what is 'Pontiac' about?"_

_"It's about a colony of people who survived this apocalyptic world." Jo begins, straining to remember. "And the colony is led by Jensen Teague- Dean's character- Loki Kohler- Gabe's character- and Pontiac Mars- my character. It's the fight for survival in a post-apocalyptic world, where there's danger, douche bags, and death." _

_"Well I can't wait for the movie to come out. So, tell us about this photo." Camden says, pointing to the giant screen in the background of the show. On it, the pictures of Dean and Jo smiling for the cameras and sitting close to each other in the restaurant appear. "Is there any romance between Jensen Teague and Pontiac Mars? Or possibly romance between Dean and you?"_

Gabriel's cell begins to buzz, which makes him turn off the television.

Castiel doesn't realize he's hooked onto the show until the disappointment of not hearing about Jo and Dean wash over him. He bites his lip before turning his attention to his cousin.

"Hey Dean-o. Um, no. Yeah. Cassie over here is my 'plus one' for the premiere. Uh, no I don't know who Jo's bringing." Gabriel says into the phone. "Uh, obviously not douche." He lets out a loud laugh before going back to the conversation. "Uh, yeah. Probably not. Pft, Jo's mom didn't even want her _near_ the acting business. I doubt she's bringing her mom with her. Alright. Okay. See ya."

He drops the phone back on the couch, Castiel raising an eyebrow.  
"What was that about?" He asks.

"Talking about the premiere tomorrow. He's bringing Samsquatch as his 'plus one', and didn't know who Jo was bringing."  
"Samsquatch?"

"Shut up." He flips the television back on.

"Dammit. Commercials." Gabe groans.

Cas rolls his eyes. "I'm going to get my laptop." He shuffles upstairs and retrieves the slick device from the dresser in his room. Clutching it to his chest, he goes back downstairs to Gabriel.

"Are you still writing that one book- Laz Rising or whatever it's called?"

"It's Lazarus Rising, and no. I published it about a month or two ago. Before... y'know. Alfie."

The room goes quiet as they have a moment of silence for their lost family member.

"I never really knew the bugger." Gabriel says, breaking the tension. "But from what I heard, he was really sweet."

"He idolized me." Castiel says, concentrating on putting his password in to unlock his computer.

_Password: Alfie_

"I was the one who found his body on the sidewalk. It was a stab wound to the heart. The knife was still lodged in there. I called the police and they told us that it was the man they called the _'Angel Assassin of Naomi.'_ I don't know if they caught him or not." He doesn't notice he's crying until Gabriel places his hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." He murmurs.

Shifting his position, Castiel opens up a word document filled with paragraphs upon paragraphs.

"What's this one called?" Gabriel asks.

"I don't know, actually. But I'm almost finished with it." He points to the small numbers on the bottom of the screen.

_Pages: 541/541._

Gabriel lets out a low and long whistle. "Damn Cassie. You have a lot of spare time on your hands."

The phone rings once again and Gabriel groans.

"Jesus Christ!" He picks it up. "Hello?"

_"Hey Gabe. Can I talk to Cas for a second." _

"Why of course Dean." Gabriel says. "But no phone sex."

_"Dude, you're so weird." _

Rolling his eyes, the shorter male hands his phone over to the writer. He gingerly takes it before speaking into the cell. "Hello?"

_"Hey Cas! I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me? Like, come over to my place and we can rent something or whatever."_

"Uh, sure."

_"Great! I'll pick you up soon."_

* * *

Dean comes to pick up Castiel around five-fourty, about ten minutes after they talk.

"How do you know where we live?" Castiel asks as his plops down into the Impala that Dean drove.  
"Dude, Gabe's like my best friend. I come over here like all the time."

Dean guns the gas and takes off.

"So what movie?" The writer hums, eyeing the scenery outside the car. "I don't really care what we watch."

"I was thinking _'Changing Channels.'" _Dean admits as he taps on the steering wheel. "To be honest, I love that movie. Gabriel always teases me about it though." He rolls his eyes.

"I've never actually watched that movie before. Which is bad, because Gabriel's so proud of it." Castiel admits.

The Impala almost comes to a screeching halt, Dean's eyes wide.

"Jesus Christ Cas! _Never_?"

"Never."

The man lets out a weak laugh. "Well we are _definitely_ going to watch it now."

They arrive at Dean's house- no, mansion- a couple of minutes later. Tugging at the smaller male, Dean leads him inside.

"We'll pop some popcorn and grab some chips and beer. Sound good?" He asks. Castiel shrugs, staring at a poster of Dean and a brunette kissing passionately, with the girl holding a ripped document by her side. Under them, the title read, _'Summer's Over.' _An emotion Cas can't quite place roars somewhere in his stomach.

_Jealously?_

Castiel purses his lips. To bad he could never kiss Dean like that. What would an actor want with a shit writer anyways?

_Woah. Kiss?! Where did that come from?_

Dean shoves a pack of popcorn into the microwave and turns it on. Glancing at Cas, he chuckles.

"My first ever movie." He says wistfully. "_'Summer's Over.'_"

Cas vaguely remembers it.

_There's a girl who's in an abusive relationship with her husband,_ he recalls. _And I think Dean played a lawyer that helped her win some sort of court case. _

"So what do you do, Cas?" Dean asks curiously.

"I'm a published author." He replies. "But I've only written one book."

"What's it called?"

Images of the cover to his book flash in his mind.

_There's blood on the cover. And a boy's body rising up. He's bathed in this beautiful bluish-white light. _

"Lazarus Rising. It's not something you would like _or _read."

"Well I'll try it out." Dean says cheerfully.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _"Oh, looks like the popcorn's done!" The male pours the hot food into a giant bowl before handing it off to Cas and grabbing a few beers and bags of chips. "Over here Cas."

He follows the actor across the living room and into a new room with a giant television and a weird-looking couch-slash-movie pit. Dragging a table over, Dean places the stuff on it, Castiel following suit.

"I think I actually have _'Changing Channels' _on DVD..." Dean muses. "Ahah! Found it!" He grabs the DVD off a bookshelf and pops the cartridge open. "How I love this movie." He pops it into the disc reader and grabs the remote before sitting down on the couch.

"C'mon Cas."

The author sits next to him, and Dean begins the movie.

* * *

_"So you do, what you're told to do. You have a role to play, and if you don't..." Gabriel's character sucks in his breath. "Then the world ends. And it will be all. Your. Fault." _

Castiel shoves more popcorn in his mouth as he stares at the television, engrossed in the movie.

_"You are a giant asshole." The main character says, eyes narrowing._

_Suddenly, Gabriel's character slams him against the wall.  
"Don't you ever tell me what I am!" He snarls. "I have seen the birth of humanity. I have seen you apes grown and evolve. I am trying to protect these animals that you call people. So if you would get your head out of your ass-" He stops and lets the other one go. Cocking his head, he blinks once and vanishes with, "I'll see you soon, you son of a bitch."_

Dean laughs at the line before taking a swig of his beer and glancing at Castiel.

"I told you this was a good movie." He says cheerily.

"You were right. I didn't know my cousin was such a good actor. I can see why he got an Oscar for this."

They finish the movie about an hour later. But by that time, they're already fast asleep on the couch, curled up next to each other.


End file.
